Everyone needs a break once in a while
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Nate s all work and no play attitude is getting a little old. Mitchie does what she has to. Naitlyn Smitchie


I was bored and didn´t want to update On Tour right now so i drew up this little oneshot; enjoy :) dont own anything. Though owning some of the Camp Rock characters woulddd be nice

* * *

¨1,2,3,4!¨ Nate began to play his guitar. Shane groaned and put his lips to the mic. Jason played alongside him and Nate kept playing even when Shane stopped singing.

¨Nate!¨ Shane looked at him. ¨Dude we´ve been practicing this for three hours, I had a date with with Mitchie an hour ago! Let´s take a break.¨

But Nate stared him down. ¨We have a concert tonight and usually you´d have us practicing all day. Ever since Mitchie came into the picture you think practicing a song once means it´s perfect, now let´s do it again!¨

Mitchie looked pleadingly at Shane who shrugged weakly. Her face lit up as an idea hit her and she scurried out of the rehearsal hall. Shane sang over and over again until Mitchie burst back in, someone else in tow. ¨Mitchie! Caitlyn! Hi! Save me...¨ He greeted them and whispered.

¨Hi guys! Let´s go out to lunch the five of us!¨ Mitchie grinned but Nate´s firm look of disapproval stayed on his face, not budging once. ¨Nate, you guys need a break. Come on.¨ He crossed his arms.

¨Mitchie, you need to leave.¨ He was getting angry. Caitlyn and Jason had said nothing yet.

¨Nate come on you´re being stupid.¨ Mitchie was going to stand her ground.

¨Mitchie get out!¨ Nate pointed his finger at the door. Mitchie looked at him angrily and Shane finally stepped in between his girlfriend and one of his best friends.

¨Do not talk to her like that.¨ Shane ground out. Jason knew that if this kept up he would be down a band member and that was not good! He made eye contact with Shane and walked over to Nate´s side. Nate´s arms were crossed so both of them put one hand under his arm and the other under his elbow, lifting him off the ground.

¨Put.Me. Down.¨ Nate began to twist furiously. They walked all the way across the street and into a diner. The five sat down at a table and ordered, Nate not saying one word. The waitress placed a bowl of soup in front of Nate who sent a glare at Mitchie.

Mitchie and Shane were holding hands on the table, sharing a milkshake while Caitlyn played solitaire on her laptop and Jason stared off into space (a frequent past time of his). Nate shifted his gaze once more and ate a spoonful. He ate quickly, hoping by the time he was done they would be ready to go back and rehearse.

¨How´s the soup?¨ A voice broke his thoughts.

¨What?¨ Nate looked up at Caitlyn who looked at him as though looking at some kind of exhibit.

¨I said ´how´s the soup?´¨ Caitlyn repeated slowly. Nate shook his head quickly and Caitlyn looked at him like she didn´t know what to do with him.

¨Oh...It´s uh great.¨ He put another spoonful in his mouth, burning his tongue. ¨Ahh! hot hot hot!!¨ He fanned his tongue. Caitlyn covered her mouth as she laughed. ¨Could I have something to drink??¨ Nate asked, keeping his tongue out of his mouth.

She handed him a bottled water and he swallowed half of it as soon as he put his lips to it. ¨Next time I´d blow on the soup.¨ Caitlyn told him slouching a little in her chair, closing the laptop. Nate glared at her and she smiled. ¨Come on Nate, get a sense of humor.¨

He looked at her sourly and blew on another spoonful of soup.

¨I think they´d be cute together.¨ Mitchie said quietly. Shane looked at her and then looked at the two slowly making conversation out of the corner of his eye. ¨After Caitlyn´s last breakup she needs a guy, and if I ever want to be with you alone for longer than sixty seconds Nate needs a girlfriend as well.¨

Shane took a sip of the milkshake. ¨Yeah I know Mitch but do you really want to put Caitlyn through all of Nate´s work oriented attitude crap?¨ Mitchie opened the laptop revealing spread sheet after spread sheet of notes and rhythms. ¨Oh...kay maybe they would go well together...¨

Mitchie laughed and looked at them, a plan forming in her head. The rubber of her seat squeaked beneath her as she leaned forward, her elbow knocking the entire milkshake onto Shane´s shirt. ¨Mitchie!¨ He stood up grabbing napkins to mop it up with.

¨Oh my gosh Shane I´m so sorry!¨ Mitchie exclaimed hiding the grin on her face. She took his arm and led him to the bathroom.

¨How did that happen?¨ Nate looked at the exiting two. Caitlyn looked at the dumped milkshake slowly dripping onto the floor. And Jason seemed to snap out of his daze.

¨Where are Shane and Mitchie?¨ He stood up looking around and then his gaze switched over to the milkshake. ¨Oh...I hope she didn´t spill it on that new shirt.¨ Mitchie came running out, Shane´s sopping shirt in her hands.

¨Jason? Could you go grab Shane a new shirt? I sort of ruined this one...¨ Jason nodded and stood up. ¨Just get one out of his guitar case, he put an extra in for the show tonight.¨ Mitchie told him.

He hurried out the door and back across the street. Mitchie stood there awkwardly and then hurried back into the bathroom. ¨Mitchie I cannot believe you spilled strawberry milkshake on my brand new hundred dollar shirt.¨ Shane held the ruined shirt in his hands.

Mitchie took the shirt from him and put it behind her back. ¨Don´t think about it, we´ll buy a new one, but for now I need to check this out.¨ And she peered through the crack between the door and the doorway.

Nate and Caitlyn were laughing about something... Nate! Actually laughing! Caitlyn flipped her hair, an action Mitchie had only caught a glimpse of when Caitlyn was dating Kyle, or Ryan, or Miles or whatever his name was. Nate smiled and leaned back in his chair.

¨They like each other! They really like each other!!¨ Mitchie exclaimed turning to look at Shane who was sitting with his arms crossed.

¨So how did you come up with that really interesting beat?¨ Caitlyn asked. Nate shrugged.

¨Well when Shane was the ¨leader¨ in the group he would come up with these messed up melodies so after practice I´d make them on my laptop and mess around with them. But now that Shane has Mitchie, his beats are usually pretty good so I don´t have to put my own spin on them to make them better.¨

¨You can still do that though.¨ Caitlyn pointed out but Nate shook his head.

¨No I really cant. Sometimes Mitchie helps him out when he writes. If I make any changes Shane tells me to stop ruining Mitchie´s melodies. Even if I´m just trying to help.¨ Caitlyn pat his hand reassuringly.

¨I don´t think you realize how great what you did was.¨ His cheeks reddened slightly. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and drummed his fingers against the table.

¨Well. I don´t mind just doing the vocals with Shane, and playing guitar alongside Jason. I think that´s how it should be.¨ Nate reasoned but Caitlyn was persistent.

¨Okay hang on.¨ She opened her laptop, drumming up a beat. She synced in existing beats that Connect 3 had already recorded. ¨Now make a hit!¨ She grinned turning the laptop towards him. He began to type, dragging the mouse over the screen. ¨See that sounds amazing.¨ She complimented him.

Nate read over the spreadsheets with a tiny smile on his face. ¨I like this.¨ He decided looking away from the screen for a second. She smiled and reached for the laptop, her fingers brushing his as she did so.

"I do too." She told him honestly. Nate had an embarrassed smile on his face as he thanked her. She nodded and put her hand on her stomach.

"Ugh I should have ordered something more than water, I'm starved now." Nate nodded in agreement, looking at the almost full bowl of his now cold soup. "Wonder what they have that's chocolate..." She mumbled opening the plastic menu. Nate scooted his chair over towards hers to look at the menu as well.

"Ooh, how about the chocolate sundae cake?" Nate suggested the scrumptious looking cake. Caitlyn's eyes lit up at the suggestion but as she turned to look at Nate, her eyes were wide and innocent.

"But what will you eat?" She grinned and laughed. Nate waved over a waitress and ordered the chocolate sundae cake.

"Alright be back in a jiff!" The old woman told them before hurrying away. Caitlyn closed the menu and set it aside.

"So..." Nate began, looking around uncomfortably.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Caitlyn asked immediately, nearly throwing her self back into the chair.

"Wha-what?" Nate's eyes widened somewhat fearfully. "What did I do??" He asked her quickly.

"The So... Throws every conversation down the tubes!" She moaned while he breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"Oh that's all. I thought I had like insulted you or something. I don't really know how but I thought I did." He babbled, rubbing a napkin between his thumb and forefinger. He looked down and realized what he had been doing and dropped the napkin.

"Habit?" She looked at the torn napkin. He nodded and began to rub his thumb on the side of his forefinger now. Caitlyn reached over and grabbed his thumb to stop him. "Okay that's enough." She held his hand for another second before sitting back and letting go.

The waitress reappeared holding one of the most delicious looking cakes they had ever seen. It was about four or five inches high, chocolate with chocolate frosting between the layers. There were three dollops of chocolate ice cream on top, chocolate sauce drizzled over them. Even chocolate sprinkles! There were chocolate covered marshmallows at the bottom, sitting like little bushes.

The waitress smiled kindly at them and handed them each a spoon and turned on her heel to walk away. "It's amazing..." Nate breathed, his gaze locked on it. Caitlyn looked at him cautiously and dug her spoon into one of the edges on the top she put the spoon into her mouth and sighed; it was delicious.

Nate slowly followed suit and began to eat as well, savoring every mouthwatering bite. As Caitlyn went to dig into the second layer, as she brought the spoon up to her mouth the chunk of cake fell off the spoon and into Nate's open palm on the table.

He laughed and held up the cake. "Missing something?" She nodded and opened her mouth, letting him drop the cake into her mouth. She closed her mouth, trying to get it around the rather big bite of cake. He took the leftover frosting on his fingers and put a dot on her nose.

She swallowed and laughed, dipping her finger in the chocolate sauce and making a tiny chocolate circle on his cheek. The two locked gazes and Nate leaned over, kissing the tip of her nose, wiping off the chocolate in the process. His cheeks flamed even as Caitlyn leaned over and as her lips were less than an inch away from his cheek she stopped.

"Mitchie!" She squeaked standing back up, slamming the bathroom door shut. She turned with a smile on her face. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" She proposed once she had gotten to the table. He smiled and put twenty dollars down on the table. Caitlyn slid her laptop into her messenger bag and stood up, waiting for Nate.

He joined her and the two walked outside and down the street, talking and laughing, Nate's hand somehow had found it's way to Caitlyn's so their fingers were entwined as they walked. Caitlyn leaned over, softly kissing his cheek.

Jason burst back into the diner, a black t-shirt in his hands. ¨Hey...Where did everybody go...?¨ He looked around confused.


End file.
